Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic-ink display device.
Description of Related Art
E-paper is a display technology having advantages of paper-like, ultra-thin, lightweight, bendable, and low power consumption. The research of E-paper is mainly focused on electrophoretic display technology and cholesteric liquid crystal display technology. The most widely used technology is electrophoretic display technology. In 2009, more than 90% of E-paper adopt the electrophoretic display technology.
The display surface of the E-paper display device (or called as electronic-ink display device) is usually protected by a layer of soft plastic material. However, since the hardness of the plastic material is not enough to protect the E-paper display device, the E-paper display device could be easily damaged by surface impact. Furthermore, if tempered glass is used to protect E-paper display device, the E-paper display device will be thick and heavy.